


Moon & Thunder

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: Kei encontró en Yuu todo aquello que le hacía  falta.





	Moon & Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Para Luu, mi partner y amiga. Te adoro, un poco tarde para san Valentín.

Tsukishima nunca pensó que llegaría ese punto. 

 

“Las cosas buenas demoran en llegar” Le había dicho alguna vez su hermano cuando notó que el rubio no estaba del todo bien. El dejar Miyagi para iniciar su vida universitaria en Tokio le resultaba más complejo de lo que parecía. Además de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se separaría de Yamaguchi. Su mejor amigo y cómplice de casi toda la vida.   
“Un metro noventa y tres” dijo lo suficientemente fuerte cuando le preguntaron su estatura al momento de inscribirse en el equipo de vóley, una menuda figura revoloteó a su alrededor. 

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja e ignoró los calificativos que recibía del chico quien parecía estar ahí por error pues apenas y llegaba a metro sesenta y parecía recién egresado de la escuela primaria; tiempo después confirmó con sus propios ojos que el chico era su superior y el libero titular del equipo. 

A Kei le causaba conflicto usar el “San” en alguien tan pequeño como él y Nishinoya odiaba no poder alcanzar las cosas cuando este las colocaba lejos de su alcance. 

Nishinoya tomaba la misma línea de tren que Tsukishima, el cansancio lo rendía después de dos estaciones y siempre se recargaba en su hombro de regreso a casa, Kei no se inmutaba, movía con suavidad su hombro antes de bajar.   
“Nishinoya san, despierte” Yuu seguía en el tren unas cuantas estaciones más, Kei cambiaba de línea en esa estación. Ni Nishoya hablaba mucho de su vida personal ni Kei de la suya, en algún punto la compañía de Yuu se volvió cálida y dejaron de ser trayectos de vuelta a casa, ocasionalmente cenaban en algún izakaya o comían algún postre o simplemente se sentaban en una banca de la facultad mientras Nishinoya comia paletas de hielo. Con el paso del tiempo se enteró de que Nishinoya estudiaba idiomas y que tenia una beca deportiva. 

“Estamos a cinco grados Nishinoya san.” Dijo Tsukishima mientras lo veía de reojo, sostenía con ambas manos un vaso caliente de té, Tsukishima exhaló una nube densa de vaho, Yuu replicó el ademán y guardó el palito de la paleta en la chaqueta de Kei. “Es una paleta gratis” le dijo con tono sobrado de seguridad, se rió y acunó las mejillas de Kei en sus heladas manos. Kei supo que estaba totalmente jodido cuando las manos de Yuu se alejaron. Añoró el frió tacto del azabache en su piel y las pupilas posadas únicamente en él. “Tacaño” replicó jugueteando con el palito. 

El tomar consciencia de su interés hacia el mayor se reafirmó cuando el capitán rodeó el hombro del chico durante un entrenamiento, o cuando Nishinoya felicitó al “as” del equipo revolviéndole el cabello, el egoísmo en su forma más pura aparecía en el pecho del rubio, quería su atención. Tsukishima chasqueó los dientes y se limitó a ignorar el arrebato de alejar a Nishinoya de ahí.   
Sucedió el campeonato de primavera, eran los favoritos para irse a las nacionales, al aumentar los entrenamientos aumentaba también su tiempo en compañía de Nishinoya, nuevamente las cosas comenzaban a regresar a la normalidad y con ello la tranquilidad regresaba a Tsukishima. Su tranquilidad tenía nombre y apellido, media 1.60.   
Y una sonrisa jodidamente preciosa. 

Comenzaron a pasar más tiempo a solas, citas al cine o cenas en lugares bonitos, roces en los muslos y la necesidad de Kei por crear una atmosfera solo para ellos que se reafirmaba cuando susurraba cosas en el oído del mayor aún cuando estaban frente al resto del equipo. 

El contacto entre ambos crecía y cierto día después de una reunión con el resto del equipo, se dirigieron al departamento de Kei, el andar de Noya era errático. “Le dije que no bebiera mucho” dijo Kei tomando su mano y jalándolo para a rodear sus hombros con un brazo. “Eres muy malo con el alcohol” se inclinó y quedo a la altura de su rostro, le robó un beso corto, la ropa de ambos quedó dispersa por todo el suelo del departamento, las manos de Tsukishima se adueñaban de la anatomía de Yuu, eran todo y no eran nada, Nishinoya era aquello que no sabía que le había hecho falta toda la vida pero que encontraba indispensable. La ronca voz de Kei contra el cuello de Yuu, los delgados brazos de Yuu aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros del rubio. La mañana les llegó comiéndose a besos. 

Nishinoya apuntaba a ser profesional, Kei por su parte demitió del equipo para poder enfocarse en su carrera de medicina. Habían comenzado “algo”, comenzaron a entrelazar dedos, a dedicarse miradas y leves sonrisas por parte del rubio. Kei le esperaba a los alrededores del gimnasio todos los días después de su entrenamiento. 

Kei encontraba en Yuu partes de si mismo que nunca creyó que existían. 

“Yuu san, mucho éxito, la suerte es para perdedores” Dijo Kei mientras sujetaba su cintura y le robaba un beso minutos antes de que iniciara el primer tiempo del ultimo partido del campeonato nacional. Kei regresó a su sitio en las gradas y observó con intensidad cada movimiento, cerró sus puños con fuerza en cada punto del equipo contrario y maldijo en voz baja cuando amonestaron al as del equipo de su universidad. El marcador final quedó a favor de su universidad y acompañó a Nishinoya al festejo. 

“Te dije que lo harías bien” dijo Kei contra su oreja cuando llegaron a su departamento, se bañaron juntos en la tina, Kei le dio un masaje y tras secar su cabello se quedó completamente dormido con Nishinoya sobre su pecho. 

Las buenas noticias sucedieron una tras otra, Nishinoya pasaría a formar parte de la selección Nipona de vóley. “El color rojo te queda muy bien” dijo al verlo usando por primera vez el uniforme, “¡Lo sé, soy genial!” respondió Yuu saltando a los labios de rubio. 

Las semanas pasaron con velocidad, se convertían en meses y a pesar de no tener una fecha especifica para marcar el inicio de su relación, Kei pensaba que todo había iniciado cuando sintió las frías manos de Yuu sobre sus mejillas. Ahora había pertenencias de Nishinoya en su departamento, un cepillo de dientes, pijamas y paletas de hielo en la nevera. 

“No estés nervioso” dijo al notar la inquietud del chico en el asiento del tren, se dirigían a Miyagi, conocerían a la familia de Kei los cuales estaban enterados de su relación, la visita transcurrió con normalidad, Kei observó con nostalgia su habitación y durmió en ella con Nishinoya pegado a su cuerpo. 

“Deberíamos hacer esto siempre” deslizó Nishinoya adormilado sobre el cuello de Kei. Un sonido parecido a un ronroneo se desprendió de los labios de Kei y le besó su frente. “Te amo Yuu” añadió un poco más fuerte. 

La idea no salió de la mente de Kei durante un par de meses, tras pensarlo lo suficiente le propuso que se mudara a su departamento, Kei habló con los padres de Yuu, movieron cosas, el espacio que solía ser del rubio ahora era de ambos, mitigaron de esa forma la necesidad del otro, el hambre de cercanía. Nishinoya despertaba antes de que saliera el sol, Kei por su parte nunca se había considerado una persona de “mañana”. 

Ambos se graduaron, Nishinoya viajaba frecuentemente por los encuentros deportivos y Kei trabajaba como pediatra en un hospital, se habían mudado un par de veces en esos años, al fin había encontrado el lugar perfecto para ambos, una casa en un lugar tranquilo dentro de la agitada urbe, Kei observó satisfecho la repisa donde estaban sus fotografías, fotos de cuando ambos pertenecían al equipo de vóley, viajes, fiestas, había acumulado con el paso del tiempo una serie de recuerdos con Nishinoya que eran invaluables. 

La propuesta fue por parte de Nishinoya, se arrodilló frente al rubio y lo miró con nerviosismos, aún con tantos años juntos no dejaría de intimidarse con la mirada dorada de Kei, pero no dudaba ni un segundo en que quería pasar el resto de su vida a lado de él. En medio de un ujoso restaurante, “Cásate conmigo..” pronunció fuerte, le miró a los ojos y colocó la sortija en el dedo de Kei quien asentía con una evidente sonrisa en los labios. Kei descubrió que el peso de la sortija se sentía malditamente bien. 

“Se necesitan agallas para pedirme esto” dijo acercándose a sus labios, le besó y acunó sus mejillas para después besarlo con lentitud. “Asumo que pasarás a ser parte de mi familia, Tsukishima Yuu no suena nada mal” 

 

La risa de NIshinoya era un silbido desvaneciéndose en el viento, la mirada de Kei cálida derritiendólo, Kei nunca pensó encontrar todo aquello que le faltaba a un lado de Yuu, ni se pensó tan indispensable como lo era con NIshinoya, nunca pensó en perfección hasta que sintió la forma en la que Yuu se acoplaba a su cuerpo, quizás aún podía ser más feliz, a su lado, por siempre. 

Owari.


End file.
